Hogwarts: The War
by evadne-astrophel
Summary: This is a story about Hogwarts' Golden Trio, Malfoy, Parkinson and a whole range of other characters. A war is breaking out amongst the students and Dumbledore's attempts at uniting the students seem to be failing.Full summary inside.Please R&R.Thank you.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything apart from the plot (shared ownership with my most trusted Beta) and the character: Scarlet Spinner. All Harry Potter characters and scenery etc. belong to the very talented and rich Mrs J.K. Rowling. A woman I wouldn't mind following in her footsteps. So you, yes you! Mr Hot Shot Lawyer (like you guys actually even check these sites, like you even have the time for it). I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

Draco: _But you want to_.

Me: _Drakie, that's not the point_.

Draco: fuming _Don't use that-that name. I told Parkinson this would happen!_

Me: innocent _That what would happen?_

Draco: _Oh, just shut up. I don't want to be in your story anymore._

Hermione: _Hey! Ferret boy, you're gonna be in this story whether you like it or not._

Me:_ Um, yeah. Yeah, I agree with what she said! _tries to look brave

Draco: grumbles to himself _We'll see…and stop using that nickname!_

Hermione: _What? _smiles _Ferret boy?_ snickers

Draco: growls

Me: tries to give him a hug, but gets shoved away _Fine, be that way._ stalks off angrily _Just don't come complaining to me when I make you act OOC!_ mumbles to herself _Bloody lime-light is getting to his head..._

**A/N:** And onwards with the story! By the way, please note that Scarlet has been sorted in to Slytherin prior to arriving in Hogwarts.

**Summary: **_Scarlet Spinner was not your average kind of girl. Unbelievable for most to believe, but she was a witch. And not just any witch either – a pureblood and a Slytherin. But she wasn't your average type of Slytherin, no, she was much more than that. She didn't agree with a;; the pureblood nonsense. As the new girl and strangely so as she enters Hogwarts in her Sixth Year, Pansy is quick to note her down as competition for her beloved Drakie. First, she tries befriending her, but when turned away things start to turn ugly. A war breaks out amongst the students as the Sixth Year finally gets underway.Scarlet is now on Parkinson's Most Hated List and Pansy wants revenge._

_The blonde haired, icy-blue eyed Slytherin sees Scarlet in a new light and sparks fly between them, though they aren't good sparks though. Too bad that Scarlet has her eye on a different seeker. What will happen when she falls for emerald green eyes instead of the old blue ones?And why has Hermione suddenly changed? What is going on with Snape? What is happening to everyone at Hogwarts and why has the war broken out amongst the students? Will Dumbledore ever reunite Gryffindor and Slytherin? Read on to find out…_

* * *

Up until now, she had been attending Beaubaxton. A fine school, but since they had moved back to England from France, she had decided the best thing for her would be to switch schools.  
As she watched the scenery flick by, the door to her compartment suddenly opened and a rather, well, pug-faced girl entered giggling foolishly, with a smirking blonde haired beauty following behind. This boy was unlike any she had ever seen, he seemed to in fact hold some veela qualities and he was undoubtedly beautiful. But his eyes were ice blue and cold, no emotion visible within them and he held another-worldly look about him. 

"Oh, sorry," the girl sniffed as she caught sight of Scarlet, but upon noticing the Slytherin crest adorning her robes, her face broke into a "warmer" smile if you could call it that. "Are you new here? I don't think I've seen you before?" She sneered. The blonde haired boy just smirked before sitting down next to Scarlet and causing the other girl to glare at her. "I'm Pansy Parkinson," she simpered," and this is-"  
"Draco Malfoy," he interrupted Pansy and held out his hand to her for shaking. Nodding to Pansy she shook Draco's hand before replying.  
"I'm Scarlet Spinner, nice to meet you." If anything, this last little line caused Draco's smirk to widen further. He looked her up and down calculatingly, almost scrutinizing her imperfections. Of course she had heard of the Malfoy's. Even being in France did not stop "pureblood" news from travelling and the Spinner's themselves were a part of the old pureblood wizardry line which was quickly shrinking in size.

At that moment, three people entered the carriage looking surprised.

Draco was first to speak, "Well, if it isn't Potty, Weasel and the know-it-all Mudblood," he sneered. "Surprised you're still here Potty, after that Godfather of yours died-" he started gleefully, but he didn't get very far. There was a resounding smack that echoed in the small carriage. Hermione Granger had just slapped Malfoy. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, the two boys accompanying her, as well as Scarlet all burst out laughing earning them glares from Pansy. Draco was too shocked to register the fact that Scarlet was laughing at him as well. He stood up menacingly, towering over Hermione a good few inches.

"You really shouldn't have done that. Mudblood," he added as after thought practically seething. He looked dangerous and his eyes glittered dangerously, but Hermione just stared back defiantly

."Why? What are you planning to do? Hit a girl, ferret boy?" she spat, her eyes glittering back just as dangerously and on the brink of insanity. No one dared utter a word in the carriage; the electricity between the two was so charged that a pin dropping would have caused everyone to jump.

"_The girl's got spunk_," Draco thought to himself amused. "_Looks like Granger has finally grown a back bone and decided to stand on her own two feet without the other two. Stupid Golden Trio_."

"No, sorry to disappoint you Granger, but I don't hit girls," he replied angrily, but you'll get what's coming to you. All in good time, my little mudblood. All in good time," he noticed with satisfaction that that little "mudblood" comment had really gotten to her. "_Priceless_."

It seemed as if the other had snapped out of their trance.

"You-you- you bloody git Malfoy! You'll pay for that comment!" Ron stuttered furiously trying to lunge at him, but Malfoy ducked.

"Trying to protect the girlfriend you'll never have, Weasel? Pity, you could do better, after all you are still a pureblood though it pains me to say it." Ron's face had by this time grown an alarming shade of red, whilst both Harry and Hermione had to restrain him.

"Let's go guys. He's not worth it. We need to find Ginny and them lot anyway," Harry muttered to his two best friends. Grudgingly, they followed him out of the door slamming the door behind them and causing the glass to shatter. As hey disappeared down the corridor, they could all clearly hear Hermione reprimanding Ron.

"You could at least not have broken the glass Ron. I mean honestly, you really do need to control that temper of yours…"

By the time Scarlet had gotten over her initial shock at the prejudice displayed as well as the hostility, she spoke up. "Why do you go around calling, um, that girl, Granger was it? Why do you go around calling her a mudblood for? It's a foul word," she said disgusted. Draco and Pansy just laughed.

"That's funny, better save that for parties," Pansy managed to choke out before bursting into another fit of giggles. Sighing to herself and realising she wouldn't get the answers she wanted yet, Scarlet sat down to enjoy the rest of her journey. She couldn't help thinking of those emerald green eyes, instead of those cold, ice blue ones…

* * *

**A/N:** Please read and review. I really want to know what you guys out there think of my story so far as it's the first fanfic I've done – ever. Thank you! 


End file.
